Death Sentence
by InClosetRomantic
Summary: A one shot that you will probably hate me for. Shego's time as a thief is over. And Kim is to blame.


The day truly was just like any other . The sun was out, its few friends were out surrounding it, providing little shade for those on the ground. There was nothing that would hint at the horrible tragedy that awaited one young redhead in particular. The only ones who really knew what was going on that day was Dr. Betty Director, head of GJ and her small elite, hand grouped team and Kim Possible herself. The only reason Kim had any idea of what was going on is because it was her fault. Today, someone would leave this earth forever. She was going to die and it was through the fault of supposed hero, Kim Possible.

Kim's fingers held the white paper in a deathly tight grip as she struggled to see past tears that had yet to fall. In her mind, she told herself that they wouldn't fall. She wouldn't seem weak the last time she ever saw her rival. The goal was to remain strong. The goal really, was to avoid letting her feelings spill just as her tears wanted to. Was it really only a month ago when things were going fine? When things were happy and no one was dying? Was someone really going to die because of her? Looking across the square, empty room, Kim saw the pair of double doors open silently and in sequence. Through it, two intimidating men with frowns marring their faces marched through. Between them, a smirking, striking woman walked, her hands bound in what looked like titanium. At the sight of her, Kim felt a choked sound rip itself from her throat. _Shego_.

This was really going to happen. Shego was going to die. And it was all her fault.

* * *

"Something must be done about her!" A fist slammed against the desk Betty Director was seated at. Kim jumped at the sound and immediately stood, ready to defend her officer in command.

Betty simply stared the man down with her lone eyeball. "Mr. Grey. I assure you, Shego is no longer a concern. Her crime rates have fallen considerably and she seems to have given up the life of a thief. What exactly has she done? GJ keeps constant watch on her and not once has she stepped out of line."

"I want her captured. And when she is, I want to be the one to decide what the punishment will be."

"I cannot do that, Mr. Grey."

"Yes you can. If I prove she is a true criminal, then you'll have to."

Kim finally spoke up, even though she was unsure she was allowed to. This being the only time Betty had allowed her to be in the room with her during a private meeting. "She is a criminal. None of us can argue that. But it's all theft. Nothing really. Especially now a days. Shego looks like she's giving up. Why are you so stuck on her?"

The man turned sharply at her, his face filled with disgust as if she were some maid to lowly to even acknowledge. "I suggest you stay out of this. What Shego has done is none of your concern and more grave than you seem to be able to grasp. A crime was committed and it was never punished. I just want this chance to see justice through."

Betty sighed. "Kim, leave the room and prepare for a mission."

"But-"

"Now." Betty cut her off. "Mr. Grey. While I admit that the crime was unforgivable, I still don't believe this is the right way to go."

Mr. Grey snorted and smiled cruelly. "That really isn't up to you now, is it? I am above you in rank _and_ importance. What I say goes. There really was no need for me to come in here. What I have planned will happen no matter what you, or anyone, says." With his bit said, he turned on his heel, cruel smile gleaming in his eyes, and left a shocked Betty behind.

* * *

Kim was shaken out of her thoughts when a powerful, booming voice started to speak.

"Today, we are gathered here to see justice prevail. This criminal has done nothing but wrong and has ignored her chances to turn back toward the good in life. She will be punished today and the world will be free of one more cruel, unsaveable soul."

The first tear made its escape as Shego was cruelly pushed forward. The tear wasn't for the cruelty Shego faced, but for the fact that Shego still had her trademark smirk. Strong until the very end… badass till the very end.

While she was pushed and shoved, Shego never let her gaze leave Kim's. It was a spell. Kim was stuck and she never wanted to be free. It was her very last chance to experienced such passion, such intensity, from the one she truly wanted. She should look away. She didn't deserve to look. Did Shego know who helped her get her here? Did she blame Kim?

As they strapped Shego's arms down in the chair, Kim felt tear number two fall. This really was going to happen. Shego was going to die.

* * *

Mr. Grey worked fast. He had set up a trap, a prize any thief would try to steal, and an ambush team waiting. Kim led the team, which greatly surprised her and Betty. But they both did not dwell on it. It was their only chance of catching their Undesirable no. 1.

Kim would never forget that pure shock that found its way onto Shego's face. It was a look that also held betrayal and anger as soon as the capture was successful and Shego finally saw who orchestrated her capture. Mr. Grey had looked triumphant, Shego looked close to devastated. It was like she knew that her end had come.

A man with a syringe came up beside Shego. He held it up to the light and lightly flicked it. There went tear number three.

"The injection will be put in now. The subject will succumb to it in less than 5 minutes."

He then looked down at Shego, sadness covering his face. Yet he still gave her a small smile. Being the skilled agent she was, Kim could read his lips as he leaned down toward Shego.

"You will feel no pain. I promise you. You'll go in peace." He gave her a smile drowning in sadness. "Is there anything I can do? I can say? While you still have a chance."

She saw Shego nod. The man nodded back and reached into her pocket. He continued to nod as Shego told him her last request. He then injected the poison that would kill her and stepped closer to her hand, which he grasped.

The next 4 minutes and 28 seconds were the longest of Kim's life. In that time, she had lost count of how many tears she lost control over.

When the final, constant beep finally sounded, Kim stayed there until she and the man with the syringe were the last ones there. She gathered her courage and walked up to Shego's now lifeless body. As she stared down at half closed lids and a still chest, she let her hand brush back raven locks that she had always dreamed of.

The man, without looking at Kim, reached his hand over and in it was a letter. "She wanted you to have this." Kim's shaking hand took the letter. "Don't blame yourself Pumpkin, I might have done the same thing. I forgive you.' She wanted me to tell you that." He let go of Shego's hand and stood there awkwardly, deciding whether he should speak his thoughts or not.

"I'm sorry for your loss. She… she loved you."

Kim's tears ran fully down her face as she turned and ran from the biggest mistake of her life. She finally stopped running when she made it to some hill. There, she sat until she was ready to read the letter.

_Kimmie, Cupcake, Pumpkin, Kim_

_I write this in the hopes that my good news will sound great and incredible to you too. I finally did it. I have found the job that will allow me to pay off all my debts and let me start a new life. I won't tell you the details. For they aren't really all that important. I'm really writing this to tell you what I have been dying to tell you for what seems like years now. Only because it has been years. I am in love with you Kimberly Anne Possible. I have been since they day we met and you kicked my ass. I was head over heels the moment I knew you could fight and keep me on my toes. I have loved you as I watched you develop your skills and emerge deeper into your role of hero. I know that you'd have nothing to do with me, I am a criminal. Who in their right mind would? Which is why I never said anything. _

_But now, things can be different. _I _can be different. I can be a free woman and maybe I'll finally have a chance with you. Really, that is all I want. Well...the chance to sex you up proper would be nice too. But I can wait. I'd wait forever if it meant that you would look at me with a hint of what I look at you with._

_I'm sorry this is a short letter, but really, I plan on an eternity with you to tell you all the things I have been waiting to say. Hopefully, I get the chance. Maybe you have some feelings for me too? There's something between us. I can feel it. I know you can too. _

_I love you Kim. I can't wait to tell you._

_-Shego_

Kim felt her heart rip and tear in every single direction possible. She doubled over as the pain of her heart breaking became too much. Her tears flooded her vision and her throat became clogged with her screams.

Her life was over. Her love was gone and she never had a chance to tell her.

It was her fault.

All her fault.

She never saw it coming.


End file.
